The Pink Blanket
by Samlie
Summary: "Sorry to disappoint you," the blond started. A shiver went up her spine. His voice rumbled deep in his throat that made her want to curl up into a ball and hide in a corner and rethink her life decisions for a while.


**Hahaha what is this.**

 **I had no homework today (totally not lying), so I decided to write something because I was feeling INSPIRATIONAL! I found this prompt off tumblr and to be completely honest, this didn't go as planned. But anyway, what's done is done. I barely edited this to so hahaha.**

 **I don't own anything in this, because I mention a lot of stuff in this hahaahaha. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally picked up a pair of gray socks Trish left on the floor. She grumbled when the _stench_ of the footwear hit her smack in the face. She gagged and dropped them into the laundry basket she held at her hip.

She hated being the mom of the two.

Ally sighed as she hauled the rest of Trish's floor clothing into the white basket by her hip. It was bad enough that Trish had _three times_ as much laundry as she did. What was even worse was that it was _everywhere_ , and Trish expected Ally to find it when it was her week for the doing the pair's laundry.

She had a _lovely_ roommate.

Ally finally grabbed the last of Trish's leopard-spotted cardigans and made her way out the door and down the stairs to the campus laundry room. It was eleven o'clock and of course no one does their laundry late at night. It was the perfect time for Ally to get three loads done without having to share the washers and dryers.

Ally stopped at the door to the laundry room and struggled with the knob. Sometimes the damn thing locked by itself; and it looked like tonight was one of those days. Ally sighed and jiggled the door knob a little before the door unlocked itself and eased the stiffness in the brunette's hand.

The room was dark, as she could tell no one had been in there since before everyone left for a party they got invited to.

Yeah, it was Friday and she was doing her laundry in the campus laundromat.

She'd probably have to wash all three of Trish's party outfit's tomorrow. The one she went to the party in, the one she threw up on, and the one she came back in.

A hum of one of the machine's startled her. Someone must be using one of the washers. They might come back later for their load.

Hopefully.

Ally stumbled a little, running her hand on the wall of the room in search of the light switch. However, the lights were dim in the laundry room, as most of the times the curtains were pulled back to let sunlight in.

Ally blinked as her eyes adjusted to the sudden ligh-

"Holy _shit_!" Ally gasped. Standing in front of her was a blond at least a head taller than her in a cotton white shirt and sweat pants that were rolled up over his left leg. His eyes were wide at the sight of her, and he stepped instinctively to the right, obscuring her view of a dryer.

"Hi?" He tried. Ally's heart slowed as she realized he must be doing his laundry too.

"Hi," she breathed. "Sorry I didn't think anyone would be down here at this time." She walked to one of the washing machines. "You scared me that's all."

Ally began to unload her _first_ basket of laundry. She liked to sort them out by darks and lights and whatnot so the colours don't fade or blend or rub off or any of the other things she's read on their tags.

She hummed. She realized the blond didn't say anything after her remark of him scaring her. He must have forgotten she was there.

Ally recognized his face. He must be popular.

But then she thought, _what's a popular guy like him doing in the laundry room on a Friday night?_

The blond sneezed.

That thought was quickly replaced by, _Holy shit that was cute!_

It wasn't like she was studying his face or anything, but when he sneezed his nose crinkled and his eyes screwed shut and the most _adorable_ noise came out of his mouth.

Ally couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing. "Oh my god! I'm sorry but your sneeze is _so cute_. You sound like a baby _panda_!" Ally slapped her knee as she finished unloading the rest of Trish's animal prints in the washer. She moved onto the next washer and unloaded her things as she fought to catch her breath, occasionally chuckling and starting the process all over again.

"Sorry to disappoint you," the blond started. A shiver went up her spine. His voice rumbled deep in his throat that made her want to curl up into a ball and hide in a corner and rethink her life decisions for a while. "But I usually don't sound like an Asian bear. I'll take into account that girls dig the panda thing though." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Fuck, maybe she ought to rethink her life decisions for _more_ than a while.

Ally laughed as she chucked a sweater into the washer. "I'm Ally."

"Austin."

"Nice to meet you," she said. Austin dipped his head and returned to staring at the clock. Ally wondered why he was still in the laundry room when each load took only about twenty minutes. Twenty minutes was a lot of time for doing whatever you have to do.

She felt self-conscious as she fought the pair of brown eyes she knew were roaming her backside as she faced the washer, away from the blond. She suddenly turned around and checked her basket, a move she did on purpose to confirm her suspicions.

She caught Austin licking his lips.

Ally had to go up to her dorm to grab the second basket of laundry she had. Maybe there was a limit of how much she could wash a day, but, whatever. No one was around to stop her. Austin didn't seem to care as he alternated between staring at the timer on the dryer and his phone.

And her.

"You-" He cleared his throat after a while. "-girls have a lot of clothes."

Ally rolled her eyes. "Three quarters of it isn't even mine," she said. Austin smiled a little. _What's he smiling about? As if he knew anything about having to haul two baskets of clothes every other week._

"Touché," he mumbled. At that moment the dryer stopped humming and grew still. Austin's eyes lit up as he threw the door of the machine open and took out what looked to be a blanket.

A big, fluffy, pink blanket with zebras on them.

"Wow, pink blanket _and_ you sound like a baby panda? You're a total chick magnet!" Ally teased. A shade of crimson spread across the blond's cheeks. She decided she liked that colour on him.

"Yeah." He scratched the back of his neck with his hand. It ruffled his hair even more. Ally couldn't help but notice how _taunt_ his figure was when he did that. How his bicep flexed, how his shirt rode up a little, just enough to ensure that his sweat pants were just _lowly_ placed on his hips.

"Well," he murmured as he pulled the rest of the never-ending blanket out of the dryer. "I gotta go. It was nice to meet you, Ally." Austin balled up the pink mess in his arms and brushed past her, out the door of the laundry room. His body brushed past her, sending tingles up her body.

Ally closed the door on the washer and followed not too closely behind Austin. She grabbed her basket and closed the door of the room. Turning around she spotted a walking mass of _pink_ just down the hall. It was as if Austin suddenly decided to wear the blanket like a _cape_.

Oh yeah, she definitely had to rethink her decisions for a while.

...

It happened again the next day when Trish and her had gone shopping and bought an entire clothing store.

Ally grumbled as she fell into the familiar routine of doing the laundry at midnight. At least this time she only had a single load to do.

Ally walked out of her and Trish's dorm. Saturday night meant more partying, and more loneliness for her. Although she didn't mind it. It meant no one was around to see her in her purple unicorn pajamas with matching slippers. It also meant she could stay up and watch any movie of her choice for hours.

Ah, she loved the weekends.

Ally climbed down the stairs slowly, rubbing her eyes of scientific documentary's she had been watching. She made it to the laundry room, the door at ease and unlocked this time.

Ally stepped into the laundry room, the lights off again. She found the light switch much faster this time because she remembered it from yesterday. On the right, parallel to her shoulder; two feet away from her.

Just kidding. All Ally knew was that it was on her right.

That's what scientific documentary's did to you. Made you think all _science-y_.

Ally flicked the light on and found a sense of déjà vu wash over her.

Austin.

"Are those _horns_ on your slippers?" Austin asked. Indeed there were horns on her unicorn slippers, but she wasn't just going to openly admit that. She was a grown woman for god's sake!

A grown woman wearing child sized lilac unicorn pajamas.

Ally chose to ignore his question. "What are you doing here?"

"I —" Austin looked lost for a moment. "Laundry."

"You were in here yesterday."

"So were you."

" _You girls have a lot of clothes_ ," she mimicked him from yesterday. Austin scratched the back of his neck. Again his arm flexed and his hipbone was visible for a little under two seconds. When he didn't respond Ally tried, "So what's your excuse?"

Austin opened his mouth. Nothing but a few disgruntled noises came out.

Ally scrunched up her nose. "You don't seem to sound like a panda today."

Austin laughed. "Sorry to disappoint." The blond sneezed right then which made Ally smile and hold back her laughter.

She began to unload her laundry into the same washer she used yesterday. She heard a sniffling sound coming from behind her and realized it must be Austin clearing his nose.

Ew.

It really bugged her when he did it again. And sneezed right afterwards. She cringed the final time he sneezed.

"You know, you could like— cover your mouth?" She called over her shoulder. Austin blushed and she took time to analyze it. It started off as a rosy glow you'd miss if you hadn't seen it before. And then his face turned red and he ducked his head and studied his shoes.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I would but then my bare arm would get, _ick_ and that's just _ew_ so I just try to sneeze far away as possible," Austin concluded. Ally laughed at his choice of language.

This guy was definitely studying for a major in literature.

"You're sick," she told him once he started coughing. Austin nodded his head in response, something she would have missed if she didn't finish with her laundry load right there.

"Yeah. My roommate can't sleep in a hot and stuffy room so he turns the heat off and I swear the room is _freezing_ cold."

"That sucks," she mumbled. Her eyebrows were knit in pity for the poor guy. Austin shrugged her off.

"Yeah." He opened the dryer and out came the pink blanket again. Ally pretended not to notice and busy herself with her basket but, honestly, you can't miss a fluffy pink blanket thrown over six feet of blond.

"Goodnight Ally."

Ally was surprised he remembered her name.

...

Sunday night.

Apparently Trish had to get her _special occasion_ outfits ready for some special occasion she was invited to.

She wasn't surprised when she sees Austin in the laundry room waiting for his blanket to come out of the dryer. Who washes a wool blanket every day?

"Your blanket is going to shrink if you keep drying it." Ally told him as she had to _specially_ set the washer for the settings recommended on Trish's dress. She had a feeling Trish liked to throw all her laundry on Ally when it was her week.

Austin ignored her but dipped his head in greeting anyway. Today he wore jeans and a black plaid shirt with the top two buttons undone. Maybe he forgot to do them, or maybe he was being a bastard because _fuck_.

Ally sighed as she threw Trish's special silk dress in one washer. And her custom cardigan in the other. They both had different wash settings that were recommended.

Ally wondered why she found Austin in the campus laundry room every day of the weekend. She frowned as the blonde waited patiently on his phone by that _specific_ dryer.

"Why do you always dry your blanket?" Ally blurted out. Austin snapped his head up to look at her, his eyes first wide, then narrowed.

"I—" He swallowed. "I— Um. I—"

"Spit it out!" Ally cried. She was dying to know his secrets.

"My dorm is freezing so I like to heat up and wrap myself in my blanket!" Austin cried. He ducked his head in shame and turned away from her. Ally _melted_ on the inside.

Can he _get_ any more adorable?

"You know, if your dorm is freezing you could, like- crash my place for a while. My roommate won't get back until tomorrow morning. Probably won't even be in class by noon." Ally licked her lips quickly before she regret what she said.

"Are— are you serious?" Austin asked in shock. Ally nodded her head in confirmation.

His blanket came out of the dryer along with Trish's expertly washed and dried outfits.

Austin and Ally hauled their asses up the stairs and into Ally's shared dorm. She flung Trish's laundry into her room and shut the door. She then settled down on the couch where Austin was awkwardly sitting with his pink blanket in his lap.

"You wanna— um, watch something?" Ally asked. What was she supposed to say? Make yourself at home?

"Are you asking me to _Netflix and chill_?" Austin almost shrieked. Ally choked on her spit, coughing and being short of breath. She shook her head frantically.

"No!" She shook her head again. "No! I mean like, do you wanna watch a movie or something or—"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure," Austin replied, relief evident on his face. Ally tossed him her remote for his choice of movie.

They watched some random _Disney Channel original movies_ on, well, Disney Channel. They relieved their childhoods in the old 2008 films that showed everyone with flip phones, bell bottom jeans and turtlenecks with vests.

Ah, the good ol' days.

For some reason Ally kept catching Austin glancing at her while watching the _Teen Beach Movie_. It was weird as it is seeing the actor look _familiar_ as if she studied his face, when in fact she never heard of him before.

Rose Lunch?

In fact, throughout the movie, she realized that both of them, subconsciously were scooting closer, and closer on her little couch.

Austin looked at her again and Ally couldn't help it. She turned her head and stared at him in turn. Austin smirked at her, throwing his slowly cooling blanket over both of their heads. Ally decided she really liked the little zebra's that danced across the pink fabric.

Turns out they did Netflix and chill after all.

* * *

 **B)**

 **Okay I didn't mean to do that but it just came to me. The ending is crappy too I know I KNOW.**

 **The Netflix and chill thing totally came out of the blue. I just wanted Austin and Ally to get acquainted and for Ally to learn about Austin's little warm fuzzy blanket fetish. Oh and if anyone's wondering, Dez is Austin's roommate. :)**

 **Also, I haven't decided if I want this to be a one-shot or a two-shot. For now I'll keep it as a one-shot. :)**

 **This turned out more humorous on my part, so. Hopefully you liked it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
